


Beware of the curse

by Egle_js



Series: Beware of... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), One Shot, Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Merlin, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slash, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egle_js/pseuds/Egle_js
Summary: "We have far more serious problems ... golden eagles no longer fly over Camelot's sky," Arthur said solemnly.He watched Merlin blink a few times confusedly before glancing in the direction of Gaius.“Camelot's ensign has been lowered. The ramparts of the kingdom risk collapsing, the tower of... ""Sire, I really can't understand what ...""I haven't had an erection for a week."Arthur is hit by a curse and has had a problem since then. Will Merlin be able to help him break the curse?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Beware of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	Beware of the curse

Arthur gasped, lying on his back.

He had expected unimaginable pain, but the violent impact with the ground had been more painful than the spell. He brought a hand to the abdomen where the green light beam had struck him and made sure that he did not have the intestines dangling from the body. The chainmail seemed intact under his fingers.

"Do you feel all right? Arthur? Answer me!" Merlin said urgently.

The prince blinked, focusing on his servant's face.

"Yes," he muttered, trying to move. Heavy armor kept him down. He accepted the hand Merlin held out to him, struggling to his feet.

The evil wizard was just a heap of steaming ash.

"Did you do it?" murmured the heir to the throne. His breath still came painfully from his lungs.

Merlin nodded. He didn't feel entirely comfortable using his powers in front of him yet.

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Then you're not completely useless," he said, earning a shy smile from Merlin. "Let's go back to the castle, I'm starving"

“Are you sure you can ride? That spell ... "

Arthur brushed his words away with a vague wave of his hand. "Nonsense," he grumbled, limping towards his horse.

"You should not…"

It was like having a mosquito always nearby, you could ignore its presence, but not the annoying sound. Arthur turned to him. Merlin raised both hands in a gesture of surrender and exhaled loudly. He reached his buzz.

“I'm just saying that spells shouldn't be underestimated.” Merlin repeated pompously, riding beside him.

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. "The wizard said you were going to lose something …I can’t understand … something like hard heart… hard card..."

"He was just trying to intimidate us," he replied, sinking his heels into the sides of his thoroughbred. “Hurry up, Merlin. I want to go back to Camelot before night. "

"I really hope that's true" 

*

The following morning Arthur woke up and noticed a certain _relaxation_ in some parts of the body. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. He was a strong and brave young man, at the height of his sexual vigor, but he was still a human being.

And the last few days had been terrible.

When the _relaxation_ reappeared the next morning, Arthur looked at himself critically, moving the covers sideways.

He came to the conclusion that his life was seriously too stressful and stress, you know, is the primary cause of _softness_.

On the third morning, he tried to slide a hand down his abdomen, thinking about Gwen's full lips, the way the dark curls caressed her face. He closed his fist on himself, recalling with his mind the way her breasts were tightened by the corset, the way the corset drew the two soft curves, making him want to taste that ebony skin with his tongue.

He moved his fingers along the length of his member as he imagined running his mouth over _his_ collarbone, which was thin and pale ... and wonderful. He would mark _his_ skin with his hot and wet kisses, and he would ...

Arthur opened his eyes, stopping the movements of his hand.

_Her_. It meant _her_. Not _him_.

Arthur kicked off the covers, watching his fist clenched desolately on someone who had no intention of waking up.

He tried to slowly massage the hot skin, stimulating the tip with his thumb, but he got no improvement.

"Damn," he growled in frustration, jumping off the bed and nervously running a hand through his blonde hair.

He swallowed empty, feeling a ferrous taste knead his mouth and invade his throat. It was the bitter taste of fear.

"Damn" he exhaled.

*

"Merlin" he shouted, opening the door suddenly, without knocking. He entered the small house of Gaius, looking at the old healer and the boy sitting at the table having breakfast with stale bread and a grayish soup.

"Sire," replied the warlock, continuing to devote himself to his breakfast. It was too early for the Prince's quirks.

Arthur took a chair and sat down near the table.

"You're not dressed," the boy marvelled, noting that he was still wearing night pants and was shirtless under his cloak. "You will catch a cold"

"I'm fine," replied the prince, tightening his grip on his shoulder. "We have far more serious problems ... golden eagles no longer fly over Camelot's sky," he said solemnly.

He watched Merlin blink a few times confusedly before glancing in the direction of Gaius.

How could they not understand?

“Camelot's ensign has been lowered. The ramparts of the kingdom risk collapsing, the tower of... "

"Sire, I really can't understand what ..."

"I haven't had an erection for a week." He slumped into his chair as if that revelation had torn even the last shreds of strength away from him.

"Maybe it's because of the tensions and worries you are subjected to, your majesty," Gaius ventured in a conciliatory tone.

Arthur grunted, not at all persuaded. He had been subjected to these things all his life and since he reached puberty he had always woken up with a glorious erection.

He reached out and took a piece of bread, which was Merlin's pathetic breakfast, and soaked it in his bowl. He bit him sadly, letting Merlin pass a warm cloth over damp hair. Damn rain.

He produced an impatient moan, abandoning his head against him, as he also passed the cloth over his shoulders to dry his heavy cloak. It was nice to have someone who looked after him and with whom he could whimper, though manly.

"Have you tried ..."

He looked up at Gaius when the man began to speak "... to intervene manually, sire?"

The prince stared at him, narrowing his eyes a little. "Yes," he said as if it were obvious. He dipped another piece of bread into Merlin's bowl, continuing to eat his breakfast, without the other boy complaining about it. “I am very practical in this kind of manoeuvre, but no. It didn't work.” Arthur growled as he felt his cheeks burn.

He had always been a very physical type; he had always taken for granted that he could count on his body under any circumstances and now his body was betraying him.

"He's dead," he murmured.

"But it's logical," Merlin said suddenly, removing the cup, before he finished his breakfast completely. Arthur glared at him, but the young servant seemed to pay no attention to it.

"You said a week, right?"

Arthur nodded, eyeing Gaius' breakfast. The court doctor surrounded his bowl with one arm, attracting it closer in a protective way.

"So, since that sorcerer threw that curse on you." he pointed out.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Just because Merlin knew how to do some rather remarkable magic tricks didn't mean that the rest of them weren't charlatans.

“Do you remember his words? He said something like ... "

"Yes, I understand," Arthur interrupted darkly. He closed his eyes when Merlin let out a snort of laughter. "Do not it.” he said slowly, pointing a finger threateningly at him.

"Sorry," Merlin whispered. "You have only been cursed. Now…” he said, taking him by the shoulders and getting him back on his feet. “I'll take you back to the castle. I will help you get dressed; today you have to appoint a new knight. "

"I don't want to go to the ceremony," Arthur complained, letting himself be pushed out of the house with resignation.

"And instead you will go," Merlin replied, channeling him up the stairs.

"I am the hereditary prince ..."

Arthur stopped, feeling the blood flow from his face. He clung to the handrail, feeling sick. Merlin was immediately beside him to support him.

"My father will never have to know," he murmured quickly, turning to him.

If he could not guarantee descent, he would also have had to renounce his right to the throne.

Merlin seemed to sense his thoughts because he nodded solemnly. "We'll solve it," he assured him, before accompanying him to his rooms. 

*

Arthur was thinking about how unhappy he was when Merlin broke into his rooms carrying a dusty book. If it had been anyone else, he would have chopped him up in bits to have entered the royal apartment that way, by now he had given up teaching the young sorcerer the basic rudiments of education.

"I found the solution," Merlin announced, placing the volume on the table, and raising a cloud of dust. He ran one of his long fingers across the page, reading the Latin phrases softly.

Arthur got up from the mattress, approaching the table.

"So, the curse that hit you are very similar to love spells ..." he was saying, underlining the words with the tip of a finger.

Arthur looked at the boy's long, pale neck. He hadn't worn the usual bandana that day, probably had forgotten it. The prince bit his lower lip, imposing himself to look away. Lately he gazed too frequently at his servant. Which was absolutely absurd.

First, because he was in love with Gwen.

He was not at all opposed to relationships of people of the same sex, he knew that the most noble and proud warriors lay with their comrades in arms. He too had had some rare occasion when he hadn't disdained a boy's company. Despite everything ... he was only Merlin!

That sort of skeleton, coated with some shred of meat, which had mysteriously accumulated in his ears and lips.

In those juicy and soft lips, which ...

"Are you listening to me?"

Arthur just shook his head awakening from his thoughts. "What?"

"I said that to get rid of the spell, you have to want someone so much to break the curse. It must be a desire so strong that it almost drives you crazy. " Merlin said, smiling radiantly. "And we know who you want right?"

Arthur parted his lips, his breath trapped in the bottom of his throat.

"I ..." Arthur murmured, while Merlin prodded him with a bony elbow. “You don't have to keep secrets from me. I know very well that the person you want so much you can break the curse is Gwen."

Arthur stared at him, undecided whether to slap him or fuck him so hard that he even forgot his name.

"Right," he said finally, sighing. "Gwen, I'm in love with Gwen"

Arthur could almost have believed he was trying to convince himself.

Merlin nodded emphatically. "You just have to go to her and ... well, I'm sure you know how to do it" 

*

Her lips parted, placing a hand on her neck. Her skin was incredibly warm and soft. It looked like silk under his callused and rough hands.

"Arthur," Gwen moaned, digging her fingers through his hair. After many kisses on the lips, the girl finally seemed willing to do something more.

Arthur slowly moved his hand over her collarbone, tickling it with his fingers.

Arthur felt the edge of the corset under his palm. He was about to enter the off-limits zone.

"Can you ..." Gwen whispered, "you can move the dress away"

Arthur looked at her for a moment.

"O - okay" he replied with a feeling very far from enthusiasm.

He kissed her on the neck again, closing his eyes.

He liked his neck. It was long and thin.

And his tongue ... God only knew what his impertinent tongue could do to him.

And those small buttocks. Sometimes he only imagined grabbing him by the hips, slamming him on the bed and tearing off his pants just enough to push himself into him.

"Arthur ..."

"Mer- ..."

Arthur stopped, looking at Gwen's face as if he had never seen it before. He swallowed empty, realizing that he was a little hot.

"I have to go…Sorry," he said quickly, getting out of bed and taking a couple of steps away.

"But Arthur ..."

He ran out of the house, without even answering.

Why had he only become excited when he imagined kissing Merlin's lips?

He quickly reached the well, grabbed the bucket already full of water placed on the edge and without thinking again he spilled it over his head.

Cold water. A real blessing for his overheated brain. And for his confused penis.

"Damn," he snarled, observing the dark bottom of the well for a few seconds, undecided whether to jump into it.

He felt the water cool down on him, shivering his body. He moved away from the parapet and looked at himself as realizing that he had just poured a bucket of water on his head in the middle of winter.

"I must have gone mad," he mumbled.

He ran down the stairs, he just wanted to get those wet clothes off and go to bed. He was more than sure that the situation would not seem so bad in the morning.

He opened the door to his room when he saw Merlin crouched by the fireplace reading a book. The boy gave him the most confident of smiles by inserting one of his long fingers in the middle of the pages as a bookmark.

"What are you doing here?" the heir to the throne asked him, surly.

“I was worried about you. I wanted to know how it went with ... the curse "replied the sorcerer, standing up.

Arthur watched him, feeling his stomach twitch painfully. Those blue eyes and those lips, which brought him agitated and very wet dreams. And when he finally woke up and tried to forget those fantasies, there he was.

Arthur gulped, sliding his gaze down his neck. He had not worn the scarf. Again.

"Well," he said dryly. He could not tell him the truth.

For a moment he seemed to catch a shadow darkening Merlin's face and an indefinite emotion stirring under the clarity of his gaze. It was only a moment before his smile returned to unfold on his lips.

"It's good news," he said, stepping aside to let him approach the fireplace. Arthur turned his back on him and unbuckled his belt, shivering.

"But why are you all wet?" asked the servant, reducing the distance between them.

Arthur was afraid of what he could have done to him if only he dared to touch him at that moment.

“Because I had to find a way to stop. Do you want to leave now? You don't want me to come and tell you the details, do you? " he replied harder than he would have liked. He could physically feel Merlin's little heart fall apart, but he didn't turn to face him.

"N-no ... of course not. See you in the morning. Try to rest,” muttered the boy, before hurrying out.

Arthur waited for the heavy oak door to close before he punched the stone wall.

He shut his eyes tightly, suppressing a groan of pain.

After a moment he sneezed loudly.

He was truly a moron. 

*

Arthur leaned his forehead against the cold glass, watching Merlin bring wood logs. Even though he was all wrapped up in his winter clothes, the prince had no difficulty in recreating the features of his body with his mind.

The delicate lines of the neck, the collarbones that flowed into the surprisingly strong shoulders. Pale hands; long, tapered fingers. The thin waist and bony hips. Arthur closed his eyes, recalling the way Merlin moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue. The way he bit them lightly. The way he unfolded them when oddly he didn't know how to respond.

He moved away from the window, running both hands over his face. He lay down on the bed, closing his eyes.

Arthur let his hand slide over his chest, moving slightly on the mattress. He pinched his nipple gently, imagining a head of short, dark hair bent over him to lick his chest. His full, wet lips closed around his nipple.

It is a pink and disrespectful tongue to trace imaginary designs on his skin.

He bit his lower lip, lowering his hand to the crotch of his pants. He rubbed it with his palm, feeling his penis react to contact.

He quickly untied the ties that kept his pants closed, focusing on the thought of Merlin's mouth.

Arthur opened his eyes, the erection not fully awake, clenched in his fist. He watched his hand move slowly across his skin, clinging to Merlin's thought.

The pale fingers of Merlin that tickled the base of his member, while his mouth swallowed the tip, making it disappear in a warm and wet paradise.

"Damn it," murmured Arthur, sitting up abruptly. He took his hand from inside his pants, exhaling angrily. 

*

He lowered his head, passing under a branch. The snow was still high in some places, making it difficult to proceed in the woods. The branches continued to creak filling the air with suspicious and vaguely disturbing noises.

"Not to question your hunter instincts, but are you really sure you've seen a rabbit?"

Here is another vaguely disturbing noise: Merlin's voice.

The heir to the throne glanced at him. He continued to move forward, carefully examining the snowy carpet.

“To me it looked like a protruding root. And in fact, it didn't move, you see? It's still there, "he said.

"Or maybe he's a deaf rabbit, since he doesn't run away hearing all your chatter," replied Arthur belligerently.

Merlin pursed her lips tightly, supporting his gaze.

Arthur gave a frustrated snort.

It was bloody cold.

He moved a branch, proceeding slowly on the steep ground.

"You are strange," said Merlin, holding on to a log so as not to fall. "You are ... elusive. And nervous. You even risked getting hurt during training. Even your horse reacts in a way ... "

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur replied, narrowing his gaze. Just because Sir Leon had risked cutting his head off his neck and because his horse had thrown him out, it didn't mean that there was something wrong. He stopped, resting the crossbow on the frozen ground.

"It's since you came back from Gwen's house that you've been ..."

Arthur turned to him. His worst glare, however, only had the effect of keeping Merlin silent for a few seconds before his fighting spirit required him to continue.

"It's the curse, isn't it? Has it still caused you problems? " murmured Merlin. His breathing condensed into clear clouds in front of his nose and mouth.

"I have no problem," replied Arthur.

He started to walk away when the young wizard grabbed him by the arm.

"So what? You know I would do anything to help you "

Arthur looked at his pale face, the clove of his neck that could be seen just above the heavy clothes. He swallowed empty, when his parted lips attracted his eyes like the most powerful of the magnets.

“Arthur”

Arthur felt something twitch painfully inside him. He loved the way he whispered his nomr. His name took on such an intimate ... familiar taste. After throwing the crossbow on the ground, he covered the short distance that separated them and took Merlin's face in his hands. Arthur kissed him deeply, realizing that his lips were much softer and more inviting than he ever imagined.

He slid his tongue into Merlin's mouth until the kiss became more urgent and possessive. He let out a muffled moan when Merlin moved the duel of their tongues into his mouth and clung to his arms.

"You have to help me," Arthur whispered, leaning his forehead against that of the servant. He felt his heart beat wildly. His icy fingers touched his neck, making him shiver.

"Anything you want," Merlin whispered with a broken breath.

Arthur raised his eyelids, losing himself for a few moments in his clear irises. "I ... I can't stop thinking about you," he murmured in a low voice.

He couldn't do it while he slept, since he kept dreaming of taking him in the most different positions and situations: in his room, in the stables ... God, even in the poor bed where he slept in Gaius' house.

And surely, he was unable to do it when he was awake, when he had to force himself not to tear his clothes off and push himself hard inside him.

That was the real curse.

"Well maybe it's because I prefer to see you with her rather than with someone who doesn't deserve you. Sometimes you just can't understand that the two of us can't ... that I can't ..."he said quickly, nervously shifting the weight of his body from one foot to the other. "You really are an idiot, Arthur!" Merlin cried, before turning his back on him and making quick steps towards the castle.

The heir to the throne pursed his lips tightly, shouting an insult behind him. He kicked a log, hurting his toes badly.

Maybe Merlin was right. Maybe he was really an idiot, but all he could think about was that he wanted him.

Desperately. Totally. More than anyone else has ever wanted in his entire life.

He watched his thin figure move away into the tangle of the bush, feeling his stomach twitch painfully.

"Merlin" called him back, starting to follow him. He slipped on the frozen ground, clinging to a branch so as not to tumble to the ground. Merlin didn't slow down either. "Merlin" repeated the heir to the throne louder, starting to run faster.

He saw Merlin run, zigzagging through the trees.

He was bloody fast and had an unsuspected sense of balance.

Arthur tightened his jaw, jumping over a rock and decreasing the distance between them. He felt his heart beat wildly and his breath came quickly from his lungs. He shortened the distance again, until he launched himself forward, clasping his arms around his waist and causing both to fall to the ground. They tumbled down a slope, threatening to smash their skulls against some sharp rocks. Then they stopped at the point where the ground returned flat. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the clothes, sitting on his legs and pressing him on the frozen ground. His cheek was partially dirty with mud, as was his hair.

"I got you," growled the prince. His breathing came out rapidly for the run.

He slowly slid his gaze to the servant's lips, feeling a shiver run through his groin. His fingers tingled incredibly with the desire to touch him. He was almost paralyzed by the desire to take him right there, in the middle of the woods.

"You're a bloody idiot, Arthur," gasped Merlin, placing a hand on his neck and pushing him down.

Arthur moaned when he felt his teeth sink into his lower lip before his tongue slipped into his mouth for a wet and warm kiss. He never expected Merlin to take the initiative that way. And God ... maybe Merlin didn't even suspect how much he excite him even with those simple gestures.

He squeezed the fabric of his coat more tightly between his fingers, growling against his mouth and kissing it with a burning desire. He bent over him, feeling his body respond quickly to contact with Merlin's.

He no longer cared about where they were or the bitter cold of winter, while Merlin's hands feverishly untied his pants. The only thing he could focus on was that he wanted it. Completely. He wanted every inch of his being, every little part of his hot and inviting body.

Arthur let out a sob when Merlin slipped a hand into his pants. The sorcerer began to caress him with a confidence and an impudence that he hardly recognized. Arthur bit his lips, emitting a low moan that rose up from the depth of his throat.

He never remembered ever being so excited in his entire life. He took a deep breath and then leaned over him again for another kiss.

"Take these off," Arthur whispered, pulling his pants off his legs. He felt him shiver when his skin was hit by the freezing air.

Turning him on his stomach and fucking him in that position would have been much simpler, but Arthur wanted to see his face. He wanted to enjoy every expression and every glance of his as he penetrated him again and again.

He took off his boot, then tossed it somewhere as he pulled off his one-legged trousers. He hardly noticed that his gestures had become urgent and brutal. He settled between his legs, pushing himself against him.

He moaned when Merlin tugged his head forward for another kiss.

Their breaths melted in one, as they indulged in the kiss.

It was so intimate to kiss like that, using only the tongue, without touching your lips, but that was nowhere near enough for the Prince of Camelot. His whole body seemed to burn from the need to get lost in Merlin's body.

"Wait ..." Arthur sobbed, pulling away from him to grab his glove with his teeth and tear it away from his hand. It burst beside him, sliding two fingers into his mouth. He bathed them with saliva, feeling Merlin move beneath him. Hot. Inviting.

And Arthur was so excited that if he hadn't hurried, they would have come like this, like an impeded teen.

He brought his fingers to Merlin's opening, introducing them into his body and drinking his uncontrollable moans. It must have hurt him, but at the moment neither of them seemed to care. He watched Merlin's lips part. The sorcerer leaned his head to the side and indulged in his touch.

There was something extraordinarily intimate in the way Merlin relied on him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

"Arthur" whispered the young wizard in a voice soaked with need. A wave of excitement ran down Arthur's spine, making him tremble.

The prince withdrew his fingers from his body, pressing with the tip of his erection against his opening. A strangled sob ran up his throat, dying on Merlin's lips.

Arthur kissed him deeply as he pushed himself inside him. He knew he had to go slowly, but he felt it so tight and warm around his member. He pulled back and then sank back into his body, ripping out a groan. Only his self-discipline prevented him from starting to thrust furiously into him.

He inhaled a large breath of air, remaining still for a few moments, before penetrating it completely.

He contracted his jaw hard, abandoning himself to the first vigorous push. He repeated the movement, pushing himself into untouched areas. God, even thinking about stopping was impossible.

Arthur felt Merlin's legs encircle his hips and his fingers clinging feverishly to his shoulders. There was nothing irritating or too soft about him. It was just as exciting as hell.

"Do I hurt you?" he splintered in a rarefied voice, looking at his face distorted by pleasure and pain. His thrusts were deep and fast. His whole body was burning now forgetful of the frost of winter.

"Yes ... you're ... splitting me in two" Merlin groaned, tilting his head backwards on the wet ground of rain. Arthur started to slow down but Merlin tightened his grip on his hips with his legs. "Do not stop. It doesn't matter if you hurt me ... just don't ... "he murmured, before abandoning himself to a moan dripping with pleasure.

Arthur ran his neck with his tongue, then sinking his teeth into the white skin. He loved his neck. So long and pale. He just wanted him to bear his marks, that he was exclusively his property.

"Arthur," sobbed Merlin, as his thrusts became uncoordinated and brutal.

Arthur had dreamed so much that he could take it again and again, but he could not postpone orgasm further.

He caught his mouth for a kiss as he felt the muscles in his body twitch strongly around his erection

He sank his teeth back into the hollow of his neck, leaving a new mark imprinted on his flesh as he reached the climax. Merlin's lips had not stopped a single moment from repeating his name, a soft and wonderfully intimate murmur.

Arthur groaned roughly against his jaw feeling completely empty inside him. His heart pounded in his chest like a wild horse and his breath came out fast and disconnected from his parted lips. His whole body still vibrated with the pleasure he had just felt. He stood still for several seconds, listening to Merlin's breath breaking hot against his temple.

"Are you all right?" whispered the Prince of Camelot, brushing Merlin's forehead with his fingers.

Merlin nodded a few times, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. "Just ..." he replied with shortness of breath "don't ask me to ride a horse for the next two months"

Arthur smiled pompously, leaning towards him to brush his lips with his own in an orphan gesture of the impetus of their embrace. He moved slowly to get out of his abused body, but Merlin stopped him. “Wait a second longer. I need to recover. ” He whispered, undoing his legs from around his hips. Arthur ran his hands along his body, the heat of excitement was slowly fading, yielding to the cold of winter.

He inhaled deeply, feeling the strong smell of their orgasms, just muffled by the wet smell of the woods. He was perfectly aware that they would have to get dressed and go back to the castle, but he felt too lazy to move.

He touched Merlin's lips again with his own, making a very satisfied grumble.

"Why do you want me to court Gwen?" he whispered, stroking his forehead with his fingers.

Merlin slowly shook his head, looking away. He let the silence thicken between them, jagged only by the sounds of the woods, before returning to look at him. "I thought ... I thought that if I saw you happy next to someone, it would have been easier to ignore ... what ...".

Arthur gave a snort of laughter, barely kissing him. "And then I would be the idiot," he commented laconically, holding him closer. Merlin wrinkled his nose, making a small grimace.

"Yes, maybe it wasn't the best of plans, but at least it had its own logic"

"Completely questionable," whispered Arthur, slowly coming out of his body. He gently stroked his lips, watching his face be crossed by a shadow of pain. He slipped his hands along his arms vigorously to warm him, feeling the chill creep even under his clothes. "Better get back " he said.

He kissed him again for a few moments, before getting back on his feet. He pulled up his pants, removing a few leaves from him. They were both dirty with earth and sweat.

He watched Merlin straighten his clothes. His hair was more messed up than usual.

"You know," said Arthur, encircling his neck with one arm and drawing him towards him "if I hadn't previously discovered that you are a sorcerer, I would have known now"

Merlin snorted a laugh, looking at him without moving away from his embrace. He reached out and put the collar of his cloak in place, as he had done a thousand other times, leaning a little against him.

"First of all, you didn't find out, but I told you. Second why would you find out now? "

“You helped me break a curse. Do you know how powerful it must have been to prevent the golden eagle from taking off? "

Merlin burst out laughing, blowing a kiss on his lips. "If you still want to access the enchanted valley, never call it that way again"

"And don't call it an enchanted valley ..." Arthur replied, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. Hope you liked it :-)


End file.
